Sing For Me, Darling
by monokowritesstuff
Summary: Kakyoin is a reclusive painter that lives on the seaside. Every morning, at the crack of dawn, an ethereal voice wakes him up, and he's determined to get to the bottom of whatever is interrupting his sleep.
1. Chapter 1 - Serenade

There had been rumors whispered behind closed doors all over town about the mysterious singing coming from the shoreline at every dawn. Some say that it was a random citizen, unable to find time for themselves until then. Some say that it was just a figment of the collective's imagination, claiming that 'they've never heard anything of the sort.' The most delusional, however, claimed that it was a siren, a creature from beyond the waves, that had come to eat all the men in town. Kakyoin was one of the only townsfolk that had no opinion. Whatever it was, he reasoned, it needed to stop interrupting his sleep. The mysterious voice was in a furious bout of song that morning, loud and obnoxious. Kakyoin felt drawn to it, but not out of curiosity. He was sleep deprived and his patience was wearing extremely thin. The source of the 'serenade' was a rocky pier that extended far into the ocean, with waves crashing onto its sides. Kakyoin marched to its edge and leaned until he could see his reflection in the pitch black depths.

"I don't know who, or what, you are," he shouted over the sound of the sea. "But could you _please quiet down?!_ People are trying to sleep around here!"

To his surprise, the top half of a face appeared, just as irritated as Kakyoin was. Its owner had jet black, curly hair, and ocean blue eyes that were staring directly into his being. The person's fin-like ears wiggled in protest at Kakyoin's tone, and his brow was furrowed to match. It appeared he was trying to say something, but all his words turned bubbles that popped when they hit the surface.

"I can't understand you. If you're going to speak, come out of the water."

Kakyoin stepped back a bit as the figure hauled itself onto the pier. Shockingly, the bottom half of its body was a glittering fish tail, with scales that matched the hue of its eyes. It was a merperson, and by the looks of things, it was a male one at that. He stretched out onto the pier and propped himself up on his elbows, lazily flicking his tail up and down.

"You're so pretentious. You can't get mad at me for doing my _job_. I'm a _siren_. Singing is my _thing_." he said indignantly.

"You're clearly not very good at it." Kakyoin replied.

"I know that, asshole. No need to rub it in."

"Whatever. Why are you still here, if you can't even attract anybody?"

"I dunno. There's not many other places I can go, and singing is the one thing I can do, so I'm sticking to my guns."

"Well, can you not do it at 6AM? It's pretty annyoing, especially when I'm trying to sleep."

"I can't help that. I'm a night owl. It's in my nature."

Kakyoin sighed and looked out to the horizon. The sun was steadily rising, and the full weight of his lack of sleep had lain itself on his shoulders. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I'll strike you a deal." he cautiously started. "If you stop singing at ungodly hours... I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"...I'm not sure yet. But if you think of something, call me."

"What?"

"For something that's supposed to be almost human, you're not very bright. Sing, and I'll come. Though, it's not like I'll really have a choice."

Kakyoin stuck out a hand, and looked expectantly at him. The merman reluctantly took it in his own slightly scaly one. It wasn't slimy, as he expected, but rough and cold, like snakeskin. They firmly shook hands and let go as soon as the pact was sealed.

"What's your name? Kinda almost forgot to ask." the siren asked out of the blue.

"Noriaki Kakyoin. Call me Kakyoin, though. Everyone in the village does."

"That's odd. I've never of a person wanting to be called by their last name." he chuckled. "I'm Jotaro. Jotaro Kujo."

"Interesting name, for a fish."

"I'm not a fish. I'm a merperson."

Kakyoin rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, ready to go home. He felt a tug on his pants leg, and looked over to see the siren gripping onto him.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you roll me back into the water? The rocks here are really rough and I don't feel like looking like an idiot trying to slide back in."

"Is that what you want to waste your favor on?"

The siren glared at him angrily, but said nothing.

"I'm only joking. Hold still."

Kakyoin unceremoniously pushed the siren towards the end of the pier. With a splash, Jotaro made it back in, and rudely gestured in Kakyoin's general direction before swimming away.

"Goodbye to you too, Sir Fish." he said with a snort. He knew he was going to have fun with this arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2 - Carol

Their agreement was upheld for a while, although the singing didn't stop completely. It happened more towards the evening, which worried the townsfolk quite a lot. The siren theory was gaining traction, and a few of the braver members of the populace were talking about hunting it down and getting rid of it once and for all. And then, one early morning, Kakyoin was called. Jotaro was carrying a simple tune, singing lowly and sweetly. He was floating in the water directly in front of their meeting place, sulking a little bit.

"Didn't we talk about this?" said Kakyoin. "What do you want?"

"Your protection." Jotaro replied bluntly. "Those humans are plotting to kill me, and I really don't want to die anytime soon."

"How am I supposed to prevent that?!"

"...You could let me stay with you?"

"Don't you need water to survive?"

"Don't you have a bathtub or something?"

"Not big enough to fit you."

"I'll manage."

Kakyoin sighed and rubbed his temples. He wasn't expecting Jotaro to be this stubborn.

"You said if I needed help, I could ask you. Well, I need help, and I'm practically on my nonexistent knees about this one."

"There's not really much I can do about this."

"Just... Look out for me, then. If something happens to me..."

"Hey. Don't talk like that. Nothing's gonna happen to you. The people here can barely kill flies, let alone a siren that hasn't hurt anybo–"

"Do you think they care about that?! You humans have killed so many sirens mercilessly, as if they, we, were some ordinary fish, and I highly doubt your species will be stopping anytime soon!"

Jotaro's ears were twitching agitatedly, betraying his feelings despite the stone cold expression on his face. His eyes were filled with a passionate sparkthat illuminated the sea trapped within their depths like lightning on a pond's surface. The siren was livid. It was almost frightening to Kakyoin, how fired up he had gotten. Clearly, this had been bothering him for a long, long time. Silence blanketed them, suffocating and practically tangible.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have–" Kakyoin began to murmur.

"It's okay." Jotaro reassured. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

"If you say so. Now, about this protection thing. I think I may have come up with a way for this to work."

"Really now? I'd love to hear it."

"Since singing is getting more and more dangerous for you nowadays, I'll come down here every night to check on you. That way, you won't have to risk calling for me."

"But how will I know you're there?"

"You don't really leave these waters, so I'll just yell for you."

"And if I don't respond, you'll know something's up, right?

"Exactly. Sound good to you?"

He wordlessly nodded, and Kakyoin grinned at him. For such a stubborn person, he was suprisingly agreeable. Even so, there was a charming element to his obstinance, which was baffling to Kakyoin, as he found most of the more 'persistent' members of the townsfolk irritating to no end. He realized that the siren had become somewhat of a friendly face (or, voice) to him, which was also quite odd.

"Can I ask you for a favor, now?" he said without thinking.

"Sure...?" Jotaro said, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to paint you. Nothing fancy, just a simple portrait."

"A... Portrait? Of... Me? But why?"

"I honestly don't know myself. Something is telling me to do so, and it'll be good practice, anyway."

"I don't mind, I guess, but... Painting in the dark is hard, isn't it?"

"Don't you worry about all that. Just show up tomorrow night, okay?"

"I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises. You know that, right?"

"I'm aware."

 _'Though, I pray for you safety.'_

It flickered across his mind almost unnoticeably quickly, that thought, but he tried to bring it back to the surface, as it had come almost out of the blue. It made his mind and heart race.

"You alright?" Jotaro's voice cut through his reverie. "You kinda spaced out a bit there."

Kakyoin felt his face grow hot, and he cast a pointed glance at a very interesting rock that was jutting out of the water.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Listen, I have to get home, so..."

"Gotcha. Don't stay up too late."

"I could say the same for you, but you're nocturnal, so there's not much of a point."

Jotaro simply chuckled and disappeared into ocean's depths, leaving Kakyoin alone to wonder wonder about just what the hell was going in in his headspace. His relationships with people had always been flimsy at best, and even the select few he was semi-close with were held at arm's length.

 _'So,'_ he wondered, _'Why was I so flustered at this turn of events?'_

He chalked it up to the lack of sleep he'd been getting as of late. That had to be it. Any other explanation was ludicrous. As he walked home in the cover of night, Kakyoin repeated this thought process, hoping it would give him solace. He was so caught up in thinking, he almost didn't notice the people standing in front of his doorstep.

"Noriaki." one woman said, her tone sharp and severe. "You've been down at the shore quite a lot lately, aye?"

"And if I have?" he snapped.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that siren, would you?" a man in the back practically shouted.

"No, I don't." he said, sneering. "And even if I did, I have to obligation to tell you anything. Now may I _please_ go inside?"

The crowd parted reluctantly to let him in, glaring and jeering all the while. He glared unabashedly right back at them, and practically slammed the door behind him. The whispers that rippled through the crowd as he walked by had made him unreasonably upset.

 _'He definitely knows something.'_

 _'I never liked that painter boy, anyway.'_

 _'We'll get him to talk. It's only a matter of time.'_

There was one thing that bothered him more than anything, though.

 _'That son of a bitch won't know what's coming to him.'_

They were already threatening to kill the poor thing, with not a twinge of guilt or remorse in their voices. Kakyoin finally completely understood why Jotaro was so bitter. Humans were awful creatures, selfish and unable to feel for others besides themselves. Even so, he knew he wasn't free from that judgement. After all, he was guilty of his own selfish acts. Regardless, he knew that what they were planning was much worse than his own folly, amd if he didn't live up to his promise, Jotaro's life would be at stake. It was with a heavy heart that he went to bed, falling into a restless sleep filled with visions of ways the siren's demise would come about.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cadence

Kakyoin stood and waited at the pier that following night, an easel and canvas tucked awkwardly under one arm. Slung across his shoulder was a bag full of various art supplies, including a well used and well loved pallette that was covered in countless layers of paint. The ocean was unusually rough at the moment, its waves slapping against the rocks, tossing up seafoam all the while. It, combined with the wild dreams and the townspeople's threats, put him on edge. Something about the water's wrathful behavior was very off putting, as the sea was never this agitated this late at night. The tide was much higher than it should have been, and yet, the air was still and had not a hint of a breeze. Kakyoin cupped his hands around his mouth, and attempted to shout above the crashing of waves.

"Jotaro!" he called.

No answer.

"Jotarooo!" he called again.

No answer.

"Jo–"

"I'm here, I'm here. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

The siren was floating on his back, bobbing up and down in the churning water. The waves weren't bothering him at all, despite the way they were tossing and turning him all about. He was using his tail to both balance himself out and to stay in one place.

"You had me worried!" Kakyoin reprimanded. "I thought..."

"You thought something happened to me, huh?" Jotaro snickered. "I'm fine, honest."

"Good. Ready to get painted?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do you want me to pose, or...?"

"If you could sit on one of these rocks, like a mermaid would, that would be fantastic."

Jotaro hoisted himself up onto one of the taller rocks, letting his tail dangle freely in the water. His skin had a light tint of green to it, and the dripping seawater made it glisten in the moonlight. The iridescent scales scattered on his body flashed and twinkled like precious stones as he tried to get comfortable.

"Like this?"

"Perfect. Don't feel pressured to do anything too fancy. It's nothing but a simple portrait, after all." Kakyoin began to rummage in his bag for what he needed. "Though, if you want it to be extra special, I definitely won't stop you."

Jotaro nodded, looked out towards the horizon, and Kakyoin diligently set to work, laying down broad, sweeping strokes in pencil, dabbling paint here and there, creating a rainbow of blues, greens, and other cool hues on the canvas and on his pallette. After two long and grueling hours, Kakyoin had finished. He wiped the back of his paint covered hand on his forehead, leaving a smear of blue behind. It was worth it though, as he had painted a masterpiece. Each painstakingly painted scale seemed to glimmer like its real life counterpart, his green tinged skin looked smooth to the touch, every swooping curl of his coal black hair gave the illusion of texture, and what little of his facial features one could see were sharp and breathtakingly alive. Kakyoin stepped back to admire his hard work, comparing it to the real deal.

"Based on your reaction, I'll assume you did good?" Jotaro said with a sly grin.

"Better than good. You make an amazing muse, to say the least." Kakyoin replied.

"I'm flattered. Mind showing me the finished product?"

Kakyoin carefully picked up the easel and turned it towards Jotaro. His expression stayed mostly stoic and blank, save for his eyes, which widened in awe. He could tell he was stunned.

"I didn't know you were _this_ good." he said breathily. "Nori– I mean, Kakyoin, I've... Never seen anything this beautiful in my lifetime."

"You're just saying that." Kakyoin said with a half smile. "I'm no better than any other painter. If anything, I should be thanking you for being such a wonderful subject."

"Don't discredit yourself. I'm just a merman with a pretty face. You, on the other hand, are a wonderful artist who can bring a painting to life with a few brush strokes. That's something to be proud of."

Kakyoin covered the blush slinking across his face with a hand, and glanced to the side. He felt an oddly warm sensation in his chest, and his heart began to beat at a million miles per hour. Jotaro could be surprisingly heartfelt, when he wasn't trying to keep up that distant attitude of his. He hadn't really paid much mind to what the siren looked like, instead choosing to invest himself in his personality and silly quirks. That is, until now.

 _'You are so much more than a merman with a pretty face.'_ he thought.

"It takes a lively subject to make a lively painting. Perhaps there's more to yourself than you think there is."

It was Jotaro's turn to blush now, but he chose not to cover it up, instead turning completely away from Kakyoin. He noticed, for the first time, a star emblazoned on his left shoulder, near the nape of his neck.

"Hey, Jotaro... Is that a birthmark, or a tattoo?" Kakyoin asked.

"You mean the star thing?" he replied, still not turning around. "'S a birthmark. Everyone in my family has one, for some reason. They say that it's a manifestation of my 'Joestar blood', whatever the hell that means. They're always trying to get me to take pride in it, but I never see the point of it, as most of my family is either estranged or dead. There's not much to be proud of."

"Woah, you've got family? Are they sirens too?"

"Yeah. Well, not all of us. My great grandfather's adopted brother was supposedly the child of a sea witch, but I find that hard to believe. I think he was just an asshole "

"Does that mean that there are other sirens around here?"

"Nah, it's just me around these parts. My family, or, well, my mother, lives way farther out. She isn't the fondest of humans."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"...She was attacked. A long time ago."


	4. Chapter 4 - Hymn

"S-She was?"Kakyoin gasped.

"Yeah. It was long before I was born, back when she was about my age. She refuses to tell me all the details, but I know more than she thinks I do." Jotaro darkly spat. "The scar, the way she carries herself, her fear to leave the deep sea, even her hushed conversations with my grandfather... I notice the little things, things anyone else wouldn't give two shits about."

Kakyoin rubbed his arm awkwardly. He didn't know what to say, and even if he did, something was giving the impression that this wasn't a matter he should speak on. The truth was, he had heard this story before, but from another viewpoint entirely. It was two years or so ago, when he had first moved to the small seaside town. He had been pressured into going to the local pub in order to 'make friends'. Kakyoin continually lied about having friends coming to meet him soon, and quietly sketched away, refusing all the drinks offered to him profusely. A drunken sailor had strolled in later that evening, and promptly sat himself in front of Kakyoin, not even giving him a simple hello. Of course, Kakyoin could care less, that is, until the man spoke to him.

"Have you ever laid yer eyes on a siren, lad?" he asked, his speech slurred and disorienting. "Because I 'ave."

He went on to explain that many years ago, a siren had been calling him for months and months on end, and how he feigned friendship with her long enough to gain her trust, only to end up 'killing' her.

"How naive she was, that lass." he mocked. "Even when it was the end of the line fer her, she begged and pleaded for me to save 'er."

He gave a great, bellowing laugh, slapping the table with a large callused hand. Kakyoin awkwardly laughed along side him, praying that he would leave sooner rather than later, as the stench of alcohol, seawater, and fish that lingered around the sailor was making him sick to his stomach. However, the man leaned in closer, baring crooked yellow teeth in a unbecoming grin.

"She was a right pretty one, too. A shame I had to get rid of her. But you didn't 'ear that from me, lad."

"I'm sure she was, sir." Kakyoin said with a weak smile.

The man leaned back contentedly back in his chair, and soon enough, he was awash in a drunken doze, his snores loud and rumbling. Kakyoin took this as an opportunity to escape, and practically sprinted back to his place of residence. He hadn't really paid much attention to the sailor's story at the time, but thinking back on it now, there were still many missing pieces and contradictory statements.

"I'm awfully sorry about this, Jotaro."Is..."

"There anything you can do to help? Not particularly." he replied shortly.

"Oh, I didn't—"

"No, don't worry about it. It's just... She almost died that night..." Jotaro gushed. "If... If she would have died..."

His shoulders began to quiver and shake, and Kakyoin saw several pearly white droplets splatter onto his perch. It was at this moment that Kakyoin refused to let himself sit idly by any longer. He peeled off his shoes and socks, and stepped onto one of the slick rocks, holding out his arms to keep himself balanced. He began to hop from rock to rock, warily looking into the glassy black surface of the ocean. Reaching the rock where Jotaro sat, he clambered onto it, using most of his upper body strength to push himself up to the flat part. He then threw his arms around the siren tightly, pressing his face into his slightly dampened skin. Jotaro's body tensed up slightly at first, but eventually relaxed and melted into the painter's touch.

"I know this doesn't really help you much," said Kakyoin, shooting a downcast look in the water's general direction. "But... You deserve so much better. You may not realize, or even want to realize, but you're kinder than you lead a person to believe. I consider myself lucky to have you as a friend."

But something deep inside Kakyoin wanted more. It longed for Jotaro's touch, his attention, his affection. Having a friend was nice, but his secluded lifestyle had made him unbearably lonely. Though, it wasn't like he'd ever admit to his feelings.

"Kakyoin, I lo– " Jotaro cut himself off. "I... appreciate you more than words can express. The truth is, the only reason why I've been sticking around here is for revenge against the bastard that almost killed my mother. It was never about attracting anyone to their doom, or whatever sirens usually do. But you came in his stead, and you showed me that humans aren't all inherently bad. While I do still resent him, I don't need revenge like I thought I did. Thank you."

"I think you'll be pleased to know that he died at the end last year, then."

"He did, huh? Odd. I don't really feel... Anything. I'm not joyous, but I'm not up in arms about it either. I just feel... Empty."

"I don't blame you. Harboring such a vendetta in your heart must have been tiring, no?"

"Not really. But I'm not worried about him anymore. Mostly about my mother, and how worried she must be. God, I'm an awful son, putting her through so much..."

Jotaro sighed and finally turned to face Kakyoin. Unsurprisingly, he was an emotional wreck. Kakyoin learned that the pearlescent drops he saw earlier weren't tears reflecting the light of the moon, rather, they were drips of moonlight themselves, glowing and shimmering. Jotaro's eyes were still filled with them, and a few of them spilled onto his cheeks. Kakyoin cupped the siren's face in his hands, wiping away his tears with a thumb.

"Don't cry, alright?" he soothed. "There's nothing to cry about. You're not an awful son, and your mother would be proud to know that you're doing all this for her."

The siren quietly removed one of Kakyoin's hands and ruffled his hair.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" he said tenderly.

In one swift motion, he planted a fleeting kiss on Kakyoin's forehead and dove into the water. He didn't even have enough time to react properly, being shocked into a stunned silence. Kakyoin sat on that rock for a lot longer than he probably should have, and eventually made his way back to the main pier, gathered his stuff, and went home in an unfamiliar ecstasy.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ballad

For the next few nights, their system had worked smoothly, with Jotaro always showing up after the first or second call and Kakyoin sometimes bringing his sketchbook in order to study both the ocean and the siren (unbeknownst to him).They both had endless questions to ask about eachother, so the conversation never lulled. One night in particular was filled with such banter, fired off rapidly and without hesitation.

"What's the surface like?"

"Boring as all hell. Trust me, you're not missing much of anything, unless you're interested in drunken bar fights. What's it like living underwater?"

"Dark. And cold, sometimes. But mostly dark. We've tried using bioluminescent creatures to light things up, but they just don't glow enough. Who taught you how to paint?"

"I'm self taught. My parents were never really interested in the arts, so there was no way they'd teach me. What does your mother look like?"

"Honey coloured hair that's curled into two little circle things at the end in the front, and hazel coloured eyes. She's kinda plump, but her fingers are long and spindly, and her tail is this really nice shade of orange. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason in particular."

Kakyoin was lying, of course, as he knew exactly why he was asking. It was the same reason why he was stealthily studying the siren, studying his anatomy, comparing it to that of a human, watching his every move and noting if any of his findings changed. It was to be a gift, this idea of his, a nonverbal thank you for all of the happiness that Jotaro had given him. He grinned to himself at the thought of his reaction, and hugged his sketchbook close to his chest.

"You're really giggly today." Jotaro teased. "Are you hiding something from me? I wanna be happy too."

"Me, giggly? You must be mistaken." Kakyoin retaliated. "If anything, you're the giggly one around here. What happened to that brooding attitude of yours?"

Kakyoin had noticed how close Jotaro had started to get ever since their portrait session. Prior to that, he stuck to the water like glue, keeping his distance and staring at the painter disdainfully. But now? Now, he was always practically laying his head in Kakyoin's lap, his eyes closed serenely. Of course, he didn't mind one bit, as he was glad that the siren had become comfortable around him.

"Attitude? Me? You're crazy."

"Or, you just don't want to admit it."

The easygoing relationship that they shared was one of the best things that Kakyoin had ever had. It was like they'd been like this for years, and yet, something was still fresh about the bond they shared. A small, quiet part of Kakyoin hoped that what he was planning would strengthen that bond, into something more, something even closer, something that transcended friendship.

"Hmph. Or, maybe you just bring out the best in me, is all."

"Maybe I d– wait, what?"

Jotaro's face was flushed, but his eyes were still closed. His trademark scowl had made a return appearance, and his eyebrows were knotted together.

"Jotaro? What do you mean?"

"It was something that just slipped out. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, you know. Thank you for the compliment. It's very sweet of you."

They were both silent for a moment, unable to process what had just happened.

"...Kakyoin, can I ask you something weird?" Jotaro said, biting his lip.

"If I were to say no, that wouldn't stop you, would it? Go ahead." Kakyoin replied.

"If you really, really loved someone, how would you tell them?"

"Ah, that's more of a difficult question, rather than a weird one. Let's see... Me, personally? I'd give them a token of my appreciation. Something meaningful to them, or with a heavy emotional weight to it. It doesn't have to be anything extravagant, as long as it means a lot to the person."

"I see. Something meaningful, huh?"

"Indeed. Does this mean you've found someone special, Jotaro?"

"You could say that, sure."

All of a sudden, he laid his head fully into Kakyoin's lap, a defiant pout and a sideways glance laden on his face. Kakyoin let out a quiet gasp, but he couldn't generate anything of substance to say. Jotaro's face was dusted a light pink, and his fin-ears were flapping idly, tickling Kakyoin with every passing brush. Unsure of what else to do, Kakyoin began to run his fingers through Jotaro's jet black curls, humming and rhythmically kicking his feet. The siren began to hum along, his face relaxed and his tail swishing about. The peacefulness of this was liberating, likea moment of frozen time in the middle of a hectic battle. If Kakyoin could have things his way, he'd keep things like this forever, without a care in the world.

"Kakyoin."

"Yes?"

"You're not... You're not playing some dumb trick on me, are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This doesn't feel real. Or right. I know I should trust you, which I do, but something in the back of my mind is telling me not to."

Kakyoin though on this for a moment, then beckoned the siren to the spot next to him.

"You can get yourself up here, right?" Kakyoin said mischievously.

"Yeah, but you haven't answered my question." Jotaro confusedly responded while hoisting himself up.

"Patience, dear siren. Roll onto your back, then sit up, close to me, alright?"

Jotaro reluctantly did what he was told, and Kakyoin lifted his chin with a finger.

"Look me in the eyes."

"What?"

"You keep looking to the side. Look at me."

Icy blue eyes met charming purple ones, and for the first time, Kakyoin wasn't stunned. They were just as captiviating as always, but he felt a different sort of fascination. It was an odd sort, the type that one feels when they've found a new home. Not breaking eye contact, Kakyoin used his other hand to raise Jotaro's to his lips.

" _This_ is my proof." he said with a sly grin. "This is my proof you can trust me."

As they made contact with the skin of his hand, Kakyoin got to witness the almost instantaneous transition of the blush on the siren's face from a light pink to a deep, deep red. Jotaro looked from his hand, back to Kakyoin, back to his hand, back to Kakyoin, and repeated this several more times, until he buried his face into both of his hands.

"I've never seen you this flustered before. Don't die on me, now." Kakyoin said smugly.

Jotaro didn't respond. He instead grabbed Kakyoin by the lapels, and pulled him into an actual kiss, inadvertently causing the painter to blush as well. Kakyoin's eyes widened in shock at first, but he eventually relaxed, wrapping both his arms around the siren's waist. They both pulled back at the same time, two blushing messes.

"Y-you..." stammered Kakyoin.

"I..." muttered Jotaro.

"...We..." they said together.

Jotaro retreated hastily into the sea, and Kakyoin followed suit, practically dashing back to his house. His head was spinning, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers in disbelief. Jotaro's lips were slightly salty, but pleasantly so, and they were unbearably soft. As of now, there was no point denying it any longer. He was head over heels in love.


	6. Chapter 6 - Minuet

Kakyoin didn't return to the pier for a while. Whether it was out of fear of looking desperate, or out of embarrassment for his rashness, he couldn't tell. Instead of dwelling on it, though, he resumed his life as a shut in, never leaving his house unless it was an absolute emergency. He finished his gift in that time, but with the way he was isolating himself, there was no chance of him giving it to Jotaro. It sat in his living room, covered by a sheet, taunting him every time he passed it, reminding him of his unbearable loneliness. But Kakyoin couldn't face the siren. Not like this. Of course, this didn't last for as long as he had hoped, for he was called for the first time in ages. Something about the singing that night was unbelievably irresistible, and it drew Kakyoin to the dreaded spot almost immediately, so much so that he was shoeless and still in his pajamas. Jotaro was sitting at the pier's edge, not even trying to conceal the annoyed look on his face.

"We need to talk." he said shortly as Kakyoin approached.

Kakyoin interpreted this as 'I'm going to lecture the hell out of you and you're going to shut the hell up until I'm finished', and quietly sat next to him.

"So. Have you forgotten about the deal we've made? Have all the things I've done for and with you meant nothing?! I poured my heart out to you, Noriaki, and this is how you repay me? By _avoiding_ me? I can't believe this. I expected better from you. Or, at the very least, I expected something _different_. Are you _proud_ of yourself? Did you _gain_ something from this? I won't bullshit you. In all honesty, you really had me fooled. Here I was, the village idiot, thinking that humans couldn't _all_ be that bad, and yet, in reality, you were no better than the others. Selfish and unfeeling."

Kakyoin was hurt by his tone, the use of his first name, the emphasis on _avoidance_. But there wasn't anything he could say in his defence. Everything Jotaro said was the truth. There wasn't any sugarcoating, or endearing words. Just truth. He hung his head low and allowed himself to be berated and belittled. It was the least he _could_ do.

"You said I could trust you. You gave me your word. In fact, you gave more than that. You... What you did wasn't important, alright? What is, is that I thought I could finally place my trust in someone. And you betrayed that. You betrayed my faith in you, and now—"

Kakyoin threw his arms around the siren, cutting him off mid-sentence. He buried his head into Jotaro's chest, and inhaled deeply, trying to both steady his beating heart and staunch the tears that were beginning to pool.

"I'm sorry. The last thing I would ever want to do is betray someone as wonderful as you. And that's the God honest truth."

Jotaro did not return his embrace. It was a simple gesture, but one that made Kakyoin's blood run cold.

"You really think that I'm supposed to _believe_ that?" he scoffed. "After all of this, you _really_ think that I'm supposed to just magically forgive you? Good grief, that's stupid. Not as stupid as myself, for almost falling for it, but still pretty up there."

He pushed the painter away and folded his arms, focusing a chilling stare at the ocean. This hurt Kakyoin more than any words ever could. He wasn't upset or angry, however. There was no reason for him to be. Jotaro was entirely justified in feeling this way. He had failed the siren, and now he was paying the price for it.

"If... If it's any consolation... It wasn't my intention to hurt you like this."

Jotaro upheld his irritated silence.

"I know. You're angry at me. You have every right to be. The truth is, I've never been... Good, with relationships. Of any kind. I know that's not an excuse, but I wanted you to know that I don't do the stupid things that I do from a place of malice. In the end, it's your call on whether you want to forgive me or not, and I'll respect whichever choice you make. What I did was unacceptable, and I'm sure that a more... Capable, I'll say, person wouldn't treat you like this." Kakyoin mused.

"I'm not... _angry_." Jotaro said softly. "I just... Thought you had some sort of feelings for me. And I was happy, the happiest I'd ever been in a very long time, because... I love you. I can't even say 'loved'. I love you, Noriaki. With all of my heart. Even if you don't share my sentiments."

"I do love you. God, do I love you. I love everything about you. I've been a fool. I'll fully admit that. But... One thing I know for sure, though, is that I'm madly in love with you, and nothing will ever change that."

Jotaro's expression softened, but he didn't respond immediately. The pair sat in silence for a while, staring out at the horizon.

"I'm not gonna forgive you that easily, I hope you know." he finally said. "You may have stolen my heart, but what I won't let you do is steal my dignity. So don't expect me to let you off the hook immediately. As far as I'm concerned, you're still 'in the doghouse', as you humans say."

"I'm fine with that. At least you're considering it." Kakyoin replied with a small smile. "However... I do want to ask you something, if you'll entertain my question?"

"I shouldn't, but at this point, I don't really care. Ask away."

"While I was... 'gone', you weren't doing anything rash, were you? I'd never be able to live with myself if something had happened to you due to my ignorance."

His silence spoke volumes to Kakyoin, making him feel even more foolish. If the siren would have gotten caught, or hurt, or something worse... There'd be no one to blame but himself. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. Without thinking it through beforehand, he pushed Jotaro into the water, praying that whoever was coming was gullible enough to believe the lie he was cooking up. He steeled his nerves, and waited for the person to approach.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bolero

"Noriaki? What in the blazes are you doing out here, boy? Don't you know what time it is?"

Kakyoin vaguely recognized the person who had approached as one of the older women of the village, who was particularly infamous for being extremely nosy. Her voice was raspy and somewhat grating on his ears, and the fact that she used his first name annoyed him quite a bit.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to clear my thoughts a bit." he said, twiddling his thumbs.

"In your pajamas, with no shoes?"

He had completely forgotten about this detail, which caused most of his lie to fall apart almost instantly. He scrambled to think of an explanation to squash any potential suspicion.

"Yes, actually. The breeze helps me relax."

"You've always been an odd one, so I'm not surprised. But who was that other person that was with you?"

"Other person? You must be mistaken. It's just me out here."

"...Are you sure? I'm certain I saw someone with you..."

"That's odd, seeing as I've been out here by myself this entire time."

"B-but..."

"Whatever you saw, it must have been a trick of the light, I assure you."

If there was one thing that Kakyoin prided himself in, it was his ability to sweet talk and swindle his way to what he wanted. He was confident in his ability, and sure enough, the woman had completely fallen for it.

"...If you say so. Sorry for being so leery, but we've all been, as of late. I trust you've heard the rumors going around, haven't you?"

"I have, and I don't believe a word of them. Sirens are nothing more than an old sailor's tale."

She cackled at this, and clapped a hand onto his shoulder, annoying him further.

"It'd do you well to lighten up a bit, sweetie. But I'll leave you alone, for now. Don't catch a cold out here. It'd be a shame for such a nice boy like you to be bedridden."

"Thank you for your well wishes, ma'am."

As she walked away, Kakyoin let out a sigh through clenched teeth. Something told him that the woman would end up gossiping about this encounter, which would put Jotaro in _more_ danger, which is the _exact opposite_ of what he wanted. Just thinking about it gave him a headache. He cursed at himself for being such an idiot. None of this would have happened if he hadn't been a prideful bastard. He frustratedly ran his hands through his hair and had to resist the urge to cry out in anger. He was worried, unbearably so, but the regret that was eating away at him was slowly overpowering his nervousness, replacing it with a much more sinister feeling: anxiousness. It gnawed at him, leaving a shallow pit in his stomach and whispers of negativity in his thoughts. He thought back to the painting sitting in his living room in an attempt to banish them, but that only made him think of how much it's subject meant to Jotaro, which in turn reminded him of his many, many, mistakes. The tears from earlier had returned, spilling over his lashes and splattering on the rocks below. He couldn't stop himself, but even if he could have, be wouldn't want to stop himself. He knew full well that he was an embarassing sight to behold, but he supposed that this was a sort of penance, something to atone for the pain he had put Jotaro through.

"Hello? Are you... Are you still there?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Kakyoin looked around wildly, but there was no one around to pose the question.

"Kakyoin...?" It asked again. "Are you...? Ugh, forge–"

"I'm here."

Kakyoin didn't know what possessed him to respond. He _thought_ the voice was someone he knew, but he couldn't be certain, as that particular someone wanted absolutely nothing to do with him at the moment. There was a beat of quiet, and Jotaro reluctantly peeked his head out of the water. He looked around darkly for a moment, but relaxed his gaze a bit as he saw Kakyoin sitting there alone.

"Listen," Jotaro said as he swam closer. "I don't know why you pushed me like that, but something tells me that you were trying to protect me from someone, and I can't _not_ respond to that positively, even in spite of my personal shit with you right now, because that's rude, so in short—"

"You don't have to thank me." Kakyoin responded with a wave of his hand. "I should have been doing that from the beginning."

"No, you don't understand. I'm not _verbally_ thanking you. I'm... Uh... Just take this, alright?!"

The siren shoved a purple object into Kakyoin's lap and folded his arms with a blush-streaked sneer.

"But that _doesn't_ mean that I've completely forgiven you, so don't get your hopes up. It's a courtesy thing, nothing more, nothing less."

Kakyoin simply smiled and turned it over in his hands. It was a quite sizeable conch shell, its deep purple surface smooth and swirled with curling ribbons of lavender, and rugged edges that tugged at the threads of his sleeves. He ran a thumb down one of the least sharp looking edges, marveling at how even it felt smooth in its own right.

"It's beautiful." he said airily. "Thank you, Jotaro."

"Tch. It's just a shell. There's so many on the beach that you can barely walk three steps without stepping on one."

"But this one is unique. And humongous. It's _nothing_ like those common ones, and it's also from you, which is a plus."

Though he wasn't looking directly at him, Kakyoin could tell Jotaro was slightly flustered, which made him grin slightly. He knew that the siren wasn't too upset with him anymore, which filled him with relief. It also served to dispel some of the dark thoughts plaguing his mind, which in turn made him smile more.

"Don't grin like that." Jotaro said indignantly. "It's kinda freaking me out."

"I'm sorry. This..." he paused to carefully string together his words. "It... made me _really_ happy, to say the least, so I couldn't help myself."

"To each his own, I guess. Go home. It's late and you need all the sleep you can get."

Kakyoin didn't have to be told twice. His eyelids were batting heavily, and he let out a huge yawn.

"Good night, Jotaro." he said as he stood.

"...Good night, Kakyoin." the siren responded, biting his lip.

They both parted ways, each reveling in a happiness of their own.


	8. Chapter 8 - Refrain

While Kakyoin became a little more careless with his feelings, it seemed the townsfolk became more careful in monitoring his every move. Everywhere he turned, there was someone asking about his recent activities, or his previous whereabouts, or some combination of the two. Even so, he still managed to worm his way down to the pier every night, and despite Jotaro not being there sometimes, there was still evidence of his presence left behind in the form of various knicknacks and trinkets: multicoloured shards of sea glass, more shells of various types, a pocket watch permanently rusted open that seemed to be decades old, and even a locket that still swung open in spite of its age and submergence in seawater. The locket was his favorite; it had the deceiving look of a broach down to the huge emerald set in its front, but it pleasantly surprised Kakyoin when it burst open for the first time, albeit, the only reason he found out was because he had accidentally dropped it. Even still, he appreciated every single thing that Jotaro left for him, as they had a meaning that words couldn't express. On the rare occasions that Jotaro was at their meeting place, however, they both held each other at arm's length, testing the waters of their odd relationship, which was quite the shift in atmosphere from how they had previously interacted. The conversation always ran around in circles, unable to truly go anywhere until either party chose to divulge something that had been weighing on their heart (which, of course, didn't happen as often as it should have). Kakyoin decided that he was fed up with these fruitless conversations, and departed to the pier one night, his gift tucked under his arm. He thanked his lucky stars, as Jotaro was there waiting for him.

"I have something special for you." he said, hiding the canvas behind his back with a broad smile. "Close your eyes, and don't you dare peek!"

The siren raised a curious eyebrow, but said nothing as he obediently shut his eyes. Kakyoin sat cross legged on the pier's rocky edge, his fingers buzzing as he removed the sheet that was draped on the painting. He rested it comfortably in his lap, and beamed with pride.

"You can open them, now."

Jotaro let out an audible gasp, covered his mouth with a hand, and his eyes widened to an impressive size, drinking in every little bit of detail, of which there was much to behold. The painting mimicked the portrait of himself, except the siren in this one was fully turned away towards the horizon. Her honey coloured hair was dripping wet, accentuating the star-shaped birthmark embellished on her left shoulder, and her vividly orange tail was frozen mid-flick, allowing for the painted moonlight to glint off of it eternally. It was, to say the least, one of Kakyoin's best works.

"T-that's... You..." Jotaro stammered, almost unable to form a coherent sentence. "My mother..."

"Indeed." Kakyoin said humbly. "To tell you the truth... I had had this painted for quite a spell, but I didn't have the courage to give it to you until now. However, I tried my hardest, so I hope you like it."

"Like it? I _adore_ this, Kakyoin. I... I wish I could take it with me to show her. She'd love this. She... She'd love _you_."

Kakyoin rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. Jotaro's raving was embarrassing him, as it was a greater volume of praise than he expected.

"Now, you don't have to say all that... I'm sure your mother is a wonderful person, but there's no reason for her to waste her timewith someone like me—"

"It wouldn't be a waste of her time. Not now, not ever. Don't say that."

The siren then grabbed his hand and clasped it between both of his own. His eyes were filled with a defiant twinkle that was popping and exploding like fireworks. It was endearing. Too endearing. Kakyoin willed himself to stay strong, but there was something about the childlike wonder contained within those ocean blue pupils of his that drew a person in and wouldn't let them go willingly. He let himself smile a little wider, let his hand loosen a bit, let himself relax almost completely.

"If you say so." he said dreamily. "I'm glad you like it so much."

"Clearly I'm not the only one who likes their gift, though." Jotaro said knowingly. "You've been fiddling with that broach pinned to your shirt this entire time."

"Oh, this old thing? Y-yes, it's quite nice, but it's not just a broach, you know."

Kakyoin clicked the small lever on the side of the locket, causing it to pop open with a lot more force than expected.

"It opens up, eh? How cute. Are you gonna put a picture in there, or what?"

"I am, definitely. But I'll have to get most of the rust off of it first, as the person I'm planning to put in it deserves much better than that."

Jotaro rolled his eyes but a smirk still crept it's way onto his face.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"I try, I try."

"I like that about you. You try so hard to impress the people you care about, but you don't pay anyone else a single drop of mind. It's like... you know what you're worth, I guess?"

"You think so? I've never really thought of it that way. To tell you the truth, I don't really consider myself to be–"

"I think I know what you're going to say, and I'm not gonna let you shortchange yourself like that. You're a wonderful person, who's made me realize that I can be wonderful too. Everything you think is a shortcoming just makes you all the better."

Kakyoin was flustered. The fact that Jotaro was being so nice to him after all that he had done wrong was shocking, and that shock was throwing him for a loop. He couldn't quite put a finger on _why_ , but he appreciated it all the same. And then, Jotaro dropped another bombshell of information that completely rocked his world.

"Truthfully, I had forgiven you a long time ago. I didn't want to tell you at first, seeing as that would be pretty awkward, but I think... I think I can trust you more, at this present moment."


	9. Chapter 9 - Strain

"Call me crazy if you'd like, but you're an upstanding guy who is just too damn charming for his own good."

The offhanded tone in which Jotaro spoke forced Kakyoin into a stunned silence. After all the time he had spent worrying, there wasn't much he _could_ say. The siren had no room to talk about anybody being charming; as he was infinitely moreso than Kakyoin could ever dream of being. All their past interactions whirled through his mind: their initial deal, his promise of protection, the portrait, Jotaro's story, their kiss, his cowardice, and many other bits and pieces of their carefully constructed relationship, which had culminated into something bright and beautiful.

"So... Does this mean that...?"

"If that's what you want, then sure. It's all up to you, Kakyoin." Jotaro released his hand, an expectant look on his face. "Whatever you choose, I'll support you."

"Of course that's what I want! In fact... I've never wanted anything more."

Jotaro hummed in contempt, slicking back his hair in an attempt to look unfazed by what had just transpired, but Kakyoin saw the relieved grin that was just barely hidden by his hand. He found it to be absolutely adorable, the way that the siren chose to hide his emotions. It was quite the contrast to his own expressive nature, which served to make Jotaro both more interesting and more attractive. There was always something new to discover, and Kakyoin took much delight in doing so. He ended up grinning himself, which inadvertently caused the siren to stop hiding his own broad smile. They both sat there, foolishly smiling from ear to ear, unable to actually say anything of substance. It was a candid moment that was highly cherished by the pair, seeing as things had been quite turbulent between them as of late. And then, Jotaro laughed. It rang through the air like a musical instrument, harsh on the ears at first, but still loud and free, very much unlike what Kakyoin was used to. He couldn't help but to laugh along, even if it filled him with a creeping sense of unease.

"I probably scared you for a second there." the siren finally said inbetween gasps. "Sorry about that. It's just, we sounded like some old highschool lovers rekindling that spark that they lost years ago."

"You've got no room to talk," Kakyoin's face fell into a smirk. "You sound like a middle-aged woman who reads romance novels all day."

"It takes one to know one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're probably going through a midlife crisis as we speak."

They held it together for just a moment, but eventually both burst out into another fit of uncontrollable laughter, complete with stomach clutching and vicious snorting, which in turn caused them to laugh even harder.

"You rascal, making me laugh like this out in the open." Jotaro teased. "If I get caught, it'll be your fault."

"It's not my fault that you're acting this out of character, Jotaro." Kakyoin snarked back playfully. "If anything, you'll have the village hags on my back even more."

"Wait, they were bothering you?"

"A little bit, but nothing I couldn't handle. Supposedly I'm the talk of the town."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not really. I've always been and am always being gossiped about, so I don't really pay it much attention anymore. You could say I'm used to it."

"What?! What kinds of things did people say about you?"

Kakyoin let out a reserved sigh, crossing his legs at the ankles to prolong telling all. It was a difficult subject, even now, and he couldn't help but to feel hurt, despite having moved on years ago.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand, I just–"

"No, no, it's okay. People have never really found me... Worth conversing with. I don't blame them, of course, but their words hurt quite a bit, especially when you're being called a 'crazy', or 'weirdo' or things along the same lines almost directly to your face. And even though I tell myself that they're just childish insults, they still manage to get under my skin."

Jotaro hauled himself onto the rocky pier, and drew Kakyoin into a bone crushingly tight hug. He patted the siren awkwardly on the back, which prompted him to bury his face into the nape of his neck.

"Jotaro... I'm fine, really. There's no reason for you to be this concerned."

"Yes, there is. You've been dealing with that shit on your own for long enough."

"I'll be okay. Things have been like this for a while now."

"That's not the point. I want to support you, no matter what."

"Tsk. You're so persistent."

Kakyoin chuckled softly and rested his head on Jotaro's shoulder, letting his eyelids droop.

"Thank you." he said, whisper quiet.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being there for me. I may not be able to really express it the way I want to, but thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

"Good grief. Don't get all mushy on me now. Someone should have been doing this for you a long time ago."

Jotaro pulled away, lifted his face slightly with a finger, and touched his forehead to Kakyoin's, staring him directly in the eye. The siren then took his hands once more, lacing his fingers through the painter's. Kakyoin felt something cold touch the palm of one of his hands, but he shook it off as nothing more than a stray drop of seawater.

"Listen. I love you too much to continue to let you go it alone like this. I'll always be there for you, alright?"

Jotaro let go of one of his hands, using his own to gently cup his face. Kakyoin almost instinctively began to blush heavily, his cheeks becoming blazing hot in a matter of seconds.

"Y-you're too sweet. I, um, appreciate this a lot, and, uh..." he stuttered, unable to clear his head.

"You're welcome, Noriaki." the siren responded tactfully. "Oh, and you may wanna check the hand I was just holding."

"Wait, what?" Kakyoin outstretched the fingers of the hand in question, not even realizing that it had closed into a fist. "My god..."

Resting gently in his palm was a ring with a silver tint to it, dully glinting in the moonlight.


	10. Chapter 10 - Aria

"It looks like a..."

"Wedding band, right?" Jotaro held up his left hand to show a matching ring with a smirk. "A friend of mine told me about human courtship customs. Told me to give you this, swore me up and down that it was pure 'platinum', whatever that means."

Kakyoin was once more rendered speechless. He could feel tears streaming down his face, but they weren't from sadness; rather, they were from pure euphoria. He was on a high like never before, and this was only way he could emote it. He couldn't even put on the ring in the midst of his waterworks.

"Woah, woah, calm down." The siren mumbled, gently stroking Kakyoin's face. "Don't get all hysterical on me, alright? It's weird to see you like this."

"Hysterical?" said Kakyoin in between sniffles. "I'm not usually this sappy, that is true, but I'm certainly not in hysterics."

"But you're crying, so something must be wrong, right?"

"O-of course not! Why would there be?"

"I dunno. It just seemed that way. But since you're saying that you're alright, I'll believe you."

Kakyoin wiped his tears away, and slipped the ring onto his finger. It was a size or two too big, but not so much so that it would slip off. He held out his hand to admire it in all of its splendor, and had to hold back more tears. He threw his arms around Jotaro, who tensed up in surprise.

"This is really sweet of you, you know. I don't think I've ever met anybody, human or otherwise, who would do something like this for someone they love."

"Tch... You're too cute, Nori. You know full well that you deserve the world, don't you?"

"Is that so? Then I guess I've gotten even more than that, huh?"

Although Kakyoin couldn't see the siren's face, something was giving him the impression that he had become a blushing mess. He felt both a pair of arms slink around his waist and a heavy weight sink onto his shoulder, causing him to break out into another smile. He pulled back a bit, letting his head rest on Jotaro's chest.

"There's something I've been wondering for a while, now."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"It's about your singing. Is... Is it a natural talent, or something that you had to learn?"

"Hmph. Trying to steal my voice, too? You devil."

"Of course not, silly. I'm just curious. Although, I am a touch jealous of your vocal ability, if that means anything to you?"

Jotaro snickered and idly ruffled Kakyoin's hair, seemingly enjoying drawing out the conversation.

"It's a little bit of both. All of us are born with some inherent talent; but it takes a lot of training to actually turn that raw talent into something that leads sailors to their doom."

"What an... interesting answer. In that case, do you think human voices are different than siren voices?"

"You're full of questions today, eh? Well... I guess so? I've never really heard humans sing, so I wouldn't be a fair judge."

"You haven't? That's unexpected, but, um... I can change that, if you like? I'm not all that good, but I can somewhat hold a tune."

"Of course I want you to change that. Sing for me, Nori. I'd love to hear it."

The painter shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing quietly. He put his entire effort into it, trying his hardest to impress the siren. The truth was, Kakyoin was nervous beyond belief, and it would have been painfully obvious if he hadn't mostly disguised the waver in his voice. As the last note died out on his lips, he became somewhat embarrassed, as he had never sung like this in front of anyone before, and the lingering silence afterwards was crushing.

"You've got a voice that would make a siren jealous, Nori. While I will admit you need a _lot_ of practice, you have a lot of potential." Jotaro finally said, a touch of pride in his voice.

"Ah, you're just saying that... I'm a painter by trade, so singing isn't really something I do all the time. I'm not ashamed at all; it's just how the cookie crumbles." Kakyoin said as offhandedly as he could manage.

"If that's what you want to believe, I won't stop you. But, you asked for me to compare human and siren voices, right? Or are you not curious anymore?"

"Oh, I definitely still am."

"I'll say that siren voices don't sound as... real. They're more otherworldly, in a way, and they definitely don't sound as clear. Kinda like you're trapped in a big dome, y'know?"

"I think so? It's been a while since I've last heard you sing, so I can't tell you for sure. N-not that you need to, right now, with all the danger and whatnot going around."

"You read my mind, then. That's exactly what I was gonna do."

"Which is why I stopped you, silly. No point in you getting caught for something preventable."

"Pfft. As if."

Kakyoin had been unbelievably worried about the townsfolk, but he was even moreso now that he and Jotaro had become more intimate with eachother, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell the siren about his fears. He was completely aware of the fact that Jotaro would be there for him no matter what, and yet, something was trying its damnedest to staunch his hope for the future.

"Nori? You seem kinda out of it. Is everything okay?" said the siren, the concern in his voice almost palpable.

"As much as I want to say yes..." Kakyoin paused. "That wouldn't be the whole truth. To be completely honest with you, I... I can't stop thinking about what they'll do to you if they find you."

"You mean the villagers? Don't stress yourself over those idiots. They have yet to even try to find out more about me, and besides, even if they do try something, I'm gonna put up a damn good fight, that's for sure. So don't worry, alright? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

The siren then began to sing almost unnoticeably, soothing Kakyoin to the point of drowsiness. He still had a bit of doubt in the back of his mind, and it was practically screaming at him that he was putting himself and Jotaro in grave danger, but he ignored it. He was trusting both his heart and Jotaro, and they were telling him that everything would be okay. Kakyoin sighed in content, feeling more peaceful in this moment in this moment than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Jojo..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For supporting me like this. I couldn't ask for a better person to spend time with."

The siren began to rub Kakyoin's back, his touch feather-light and gentle.

"That's an odd way to say 'I love you'."

"Pshh. You can't take anything seriously, can you?"

"Not when I'm around you."

"You're spoiling me with these compliments, Jojo."

"If you think _this_ is spoiling you, then you've got a hellstorm of spoilage coming your way."

They both breathily laughed, too happy to care about anything else in the world. For the reclusive painter and the ill-tempered siren, things would never be the same. But, of course, neither of them minded much. They had eachother; and that is all that they would ever need to be happy.


End file.
